A Night To Remember
by BlackWolfAngle
Summary: Lauren's an average person or so she thinks and when she gets a visit from slender man and meets the three proxis what will she do? Will she become one of them or will she become there next meal? R&R Please tell me what you think :D


I was just sitting in my room emailing one of my friends when we decided to go somewhere. Despite the fact that all the stores were closed and considering it was 11pm at night(Putting everything away). So I walked down my old creaky wooden steps and headed into the living room towards my screen door. When I got to my door I noticed it was slightly open and not thinking the worst of it I just put on my black pumas. Heading towards the park that was about 8 blocks down, I knew it would take my friend about half an hour to get there her self so when I got there I got on the swings and waited. While I waited I listened to the squeaking of the swings as the swayed back an forth in the breeze. I then felt a long boney hand on my shoulder and froze in fear...I finally gather all the courage I could muster and slowly to looked to my right shoulder and saw the hand. Slowly I followed the appendage and saw a ghostly figure towering over me and I took a sharp breath in when I met him eye to shallow hollowed out eyes sockets. Slowly as I took in his appearance he spoke to me. The voice was a deep baritoned voice that was dark and overpowering. "You must come with me child." I gaped at him and suddenly my vision was darkening around me and I started to fall into a dark abyss but before I fell fully unconscious a masked figure caught me then everything went dark.

Masky's POV!

As I carried the girl to the Slender Mansion, I couldn't help take in her features. She had long flowing brunet hair that when ever the light hit right there was red tints in it. She started to sturr slightly making me look to see if we were close to the Slender Manson.

Loren

The first thing that I heard when I started to come to were foot steps. As my eyes fluttered open my vision was blurry at first but as my eyes adjusted I saw a white masked figure. The mask seemed to have bottomless pits where the eyes are supposed to be and luscious black lips (A/N Yes luscious now deal with it) where the mouth was supposed to be. My heart rate picked up as my mind raced with un answered questions. 'Why is he caring me and where are we going where am I...' As these questions went thru my head the masked face slowly turned and looked at me with that creepy luscious black lips. My eyes widened in fear and I started to weakly fight him off but my body was still recuperating. I finally decided that trying to push him away was a waist of effort. Slowly I looked at him a gently asked him a simple question... "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU PERV!" As I said this he jumps at my sudden out burst and I fall to my feet and as I tried to run he tackled me and pins me to the ground...

Slenderman's POV

As I was talking to the other pastas about the new recruit we all heard a sudden scream "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU PERV!?". As I and everyone else went to see out the window as we saw Masky pinning the new girl to the ground after we all heard what she said. Sighing I put a hand on my head and said in a whisper. "after I only told him to bring her to the mansion, He manages to get her to wake everyone in the town but also he talked her. Not again." Looking at the other Pastas I walked out the front door.

Loren! P.O.V

As I struggled with the man above me I heard a door creak open and slam shut. Not totally caring about the door and only about kicking this guy off of me. I didnt notice the tall slender figure looming over us. The slender figure grabbed the man above me by the back of his shirt with a black tentacle and then grabbed me as quickly so I didnt run very far. The tall slender figure called out a name "Toby?" Then a man with steam punk goggles and a ninja type mask that concealed his mouth with a fake smile on it. His skin was a weird grayish color unnatural for humans. I looked at the very slender guy, no wait, man in front of me and then I felt all the color drain out of my face...I went limp in his grip making him look at me and confirm my greatest yet awesome fears. "Holly crap its slenderman." I whispered in aw then histarical laughter bubbled up in my throat. "Im gonna die im gonna die!" My eyes widened as I struggled more not wanting to die this awesome death yet.

Toby's P..O..V!

I was laughing with the others at what the new girl said to Maskey and then I heard Slenderman call my name. I walked out chuckling to myself and saw that Maskey was blushing but then I looked over to see a girl..."HEY WHOS THE HOT CHICK!?" Everyone turned to look at me, Slenderman just shook his head and sighed.

Lauren's POV

Hearing this I glanced over growling. I then felt a burning sanction and then the woods grew quiet. Slenderman became confused and looked around then one other pasta came out and he had a hood on. My irritation grew even more and more. All of sudden I saw a ghostly black figure with demonic red eyes and it was huge. Growing even more agitated the figure in the trees growled in warning attracting everyones attention. There attention was drawn away as Smile Dog was running our was with jeff and jane the killer behind him yelling his name. My eyes were burning and Slenderman dropped me to the ground along with masky. I kept rubbing my eyes as the burning sensation got stronger and stronger. Unknown to me I got concerned looks from Toby and masky and a strange boy with a hood. standing up I swayed as my head was ponding from a huge headache. I fell backwards and someone caught me as this happened A growl erupted from the shadow it was now behind me and the person who caught me. Looking up with blurry eyes I notice it was the guy named toby and he didnt seem to notice the shadow. His eyes were concealed by the goggles but I saw him tilt his head in confusion. "Since when were your eyes red?" I tilted my head in confusion.

Pushing him away I stood up and swayed a little. "My eyes are brown not red you moron." He didnt seem fazed by my comment. The shadow appeared behind me and I finally got a good look at it. It was a giant black wolf with silver designs on its sids and legs. Its eyes were blood red and it was huger than what a normal wolf should be like. I was about to scream but it died in my throat as a voice spoke to me in my head.

'No need to be afraid of me master for I am your shinigami.' It was a males voice and it sounded familiar.

"Who are you?" My eyes widened as it got smaller and closer to me then it spoke out loud.


End file.
